User talk:24.98.152.127
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! !]] Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We appreciate your edit on the Club Penguin Wiki:Sandbox article! To make things easier, why don't you ' '! This way, we can get to know you better and congratulate you on your work and edits. Thank you for your time! We are looking forward to your new account! Also, if you need any help editing, just see the or ask an Administrator. NOTE: SINCE I AM UNREGISTERED, I WILL BE USING MY TALK PAGE AS MY USER PAGE IN A CERTAIN WAY. PLEASE DO NOT MIND. 19:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, since this is my talk page, you can talk to me, give me party invitations, friend awards, whatever you want. Just don't say anything negative about me. On and In confusion. Hi. Thanks for all your edits. I'm sure you might know that recently I have been changing "on" Club Penguin to "in" Club Penguin. I have asked an administrator before I did this, and this is what they said on my talk page. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 21:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC} NOTE: IF ANYBODY HAS ANY PICTURES FROM LORDMASTER'S BIRTHDAY PARTY WITH MY PENGUIN {JOHNNY 115} IN THEM, PLEASE POST THEM ON MY TALK PAGE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU. Johnny 12:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Blanz2012 and Potatobutt Hi there! They are my sister's friends' accounts. Also, my party album has pictures from my party. Feel free to take some that have you in it if you want. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 23:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Me Real Name: Johnny 115{on Club Penguin, though my real name is personal.} Birthday: November 28, 2009{Club Penguin} August 1999{real life, the actual date is personal} Where I live: Club Penguin Island, USA, Georgia{willn't tell any more} ANYTHING ELSE YOU REQUEST WILL PROBABLY MAKE 24.98.152.127 BLOCKED BECAUSE OF COPPA VIOLATION. Misunderstandment Im an administrator and I can not be blocked by another admin. It wont work. Also, I don't really mind if users are underage, its just that specific user has harassed me many times and messaged me on the wiki's irc channel several times calling me a lot of swear words, and that user always is rude and spams and breaks our rules. Thank you for contacting me, [[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Freedoms 4 Unregistered Contributors I'm not an administrator anymore, and even if I wasn't demoted, I couldn't do that. Sorry, but I think such things can only be done by Wikia Staff, and I don't think they will do it. Have a nice day, --Staffan15 (talk| ) 20:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Templates RE: I dunno either. But I put the template there because that fact needs to be proven first, with a reliable source. ':)' Have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!''']] 21:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Should I Quit Should I quit this wiki. Or not. Let me know. RE: I never said I knew him in real life. Hey! Hi Johnny 115! I saw you say that you haven't used IRC or Shout Box. Follow this link,press the light blue thing that says "here",and create a nickname. You can't space in your nickname on IRC,so,you could write "Johnny115" or "Johnny_115". Bye! (Also,GarytheGagetDude is my nickname on IRC,and I will be Gary|(replace this with a message) if I'm busy) Gary the Gaget Dude 11:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I dunno,it usially works for me. But I have Windows 7,so,do you have FireFox? It lets me talk and stuff. Ask someone there for help. Clcik someone's nickname,and click query. Query means that you talk in a private chat with that user. Gary the Gaget Dude 12:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) You need to create a account on the wiki to access the Shout Box. Gary the Gaget Dude 12:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC)